On joue au docteur?
by Hiruma-san
Summary: Saleté de chaussures! A cause de vous, ma surprise est gâché! J'espère qu'il va pas se foutre de moi... Désolé, toujours pas d'idée pour le résumé.
1. Chapter 1

**On joue au docteur?**

_Bon, je la garde ou pas? Faut que je me décide et vite!_

Zoro devant le miroir, n'arrivait pas à faire de choix. Pourtant, il entendait bien les pas qui se rapprochait dangereusement de la pièce.

Impossible de choisir et personne ne pouvait l'aider.

La porte s'ouvrit et la panique l'emporta. Si on le découvrait dans cette tenue, il était fichu. Il arracha le drap posé sur le lit et s'enroula dedans, se cachant comme il pouvait.

À l'entrée de la chambre, les talons aiguilles roses le trahissait et Sanji semblait l'avoir remarqué.

Rouge comme une tomate en fureur, il hurla:

-J'en étais sûr, tu me trompes! Elle se cache où ta pétasse!?

Il fit le tour de la pièce comme une furie, renversant tout sur son passage. Il inspecta l'armoire, regarda sous le lit, chercha dans tous les endroits improbables avant de fondre sur le vert, toujours aussi énervé:

-Allez avoue! C'est qui? Pas une fille de l'équipage au moins?!

Il l'empoigna violemment par le drap qui se déchira dans un horrible craquement, laissant apparaitre un Zoro dans toute sa splendeur.

Sanji pouffa, apparemment soulagé.

Faut dire qu'il n'était pas fier, le Zoro, dans sa tenue d'infirmière.

* * *

Je sais, c'est très très court. Mais j'envisage une suite! Si ça vous tente, dite le moi! ;)

Hiruma-san


	2. Chapter 2

**On joue au docteur?**** (Chapitre 2)**

Le blond reposa le drap et détailla son amant: il portait une blouse d'hôpital rose aussi qui lui tombait un peu au dessus des genoux, des bas roses pâles et pour couronner le tout, un calot (rose bien entendu)surmonté d'une croix de médecin était posé sur sa tête.

Habillé comme ça, il était vraiment excitant, et c'est pas Sanji qui dira le contraire.

Il se rapprocha de son partenaire, glissant sa main sur son torse et lui murmura:

-Tu veux jouer au docteur? Attends-là, ton premier patient va arriver..

Il lui lécha sensuellement l'oreille avant de sortir.

Zoro était content: il avait fais l'effet qu'il voulait. Au départ, il avait crains que son amant se moque de lui mais il n'y avait pas penser, trop séduit pour ça.

Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre patiemment, priant pour ne pas le décevoir.

Finalement, l'attente ne fut pas longue.

Sanji entra, un sourire coquin sur les lèvres. Il avait troqué son éternel costume contre un pyjama bleu pâle, laissant apparaitre les bandages de la dernière bataille.

_Allez, on sort le grand jeu!_

Le sabreur s'approcha de son amant et le poussa sur le lit, rabattant le drap sur son patient.

Il lui lança un clin d'œil avant de lui demander:

-Alors monsieur, où vous souffrez? Montrez-moi...

Sanji se redressa et lui répondit, l'air souffrant:

-Un peu partout donc j'aimerai que l'on commence le traitement le plus vite possible...

-Attendez un instant.

« L'infirmière » se retourna, ouvrit la table de nuit et en sortit un stéthoscope. Surpris, Sanji demanda:

-Eh ben, où t'as acheté toute ta panoplie?

-Chut, ordonna le sabreur en s 'asseyant sur le bas ventre de son ami, prenant garde à ne pas lui faire mal, je vais prendre ton cœur...

Il déboutonna le haut du coq et posa l'embout métallique sur le thorax de celui-ci. Les battements de Sanji résonnaient au fond des oreilles du sabreur, lui procurant un sentiment de victoire.

Il se redressa à son tour et ajouta:

-Votre cœur ne bat pas assez vite à mon goût, on va arranger ça...

Pour accompagner ses paroles, il glissa sa main derrière lui (plus précisément dans le pantalon du blond), lui arrachant un petit gémissement.

Il frôlait de ses doigts l'intimité déjà frémissante de son ami qui, les yeux dans le vague, gémissait de plaisir. Zoro finit tout de même par empoigner sa verge et entama de long va-et-vient, tantôt lent, tantôt rapide.

N'en pouvant plus, Sanji se déversa dans la main de l'épéiste. Un peu honteux d'être venu si vite, il essaya de se rattraper en frottant son membre toujours dur contre les fesses du Marimo:

-T'as besoin d'une seringue?

Le bretteur pouffa et lui dit:

-Espèce de pervers.

-Ben quoi? Toute bonne infirmière a une grosse seringue sur elle! Ou en elle, a toi de voir...

Il continua a parler tout en passant sa main sous le vêtement de Zoro. Soudain, il interrompit son "exploration" et dit:

- Tiens, tu portes des strings maintenant?

Il tira sur le string en question et le fit glisser le long des jambes de son compagnon jusqu'à le retirer.

Faisant mine d'être indigné, le vert s'exclama:

- Eh! J'peux me plaindre d'harcèlement sur lieu de travail à mon patron là!

Sanji l'ignora et le retourna, de sorte que ce soit lui au dessus:

- Mais je t'en pris, j'adorerai être poursuivit en justice... Surtout pour viol...

Il posa son front contre la joue du sabreur et mordit la base de son cou en déboutonnant la blouse qui le gênait. Ele tomba rapidement sur le sol, dénudant un Zoro embarrassé par cette position. En parcourant le torse du vert de baiser et de suçon, Sanji ajouta:

- Cette tenue t'allait vraiment bien mais j'te préfère quand même comme ça.

Il descendit plus bas, enlevant les bas et soufflant sur l'érection naissante du vert. Une fois nu, il se décida à s'occuper de son partenaire. Il fut accueillit par un soupir d'extase lorsqu'il prit la verge de Zoro dans sa bouche. Il la lécha avant de s'occuper de son gland. Il finit par de grands va-et-vient sur le sexe vibrant de son amant qui vint dans sa bouche.

Sans quitter sa place, Sanji ouvrit le tiroir de la table de nuit et en sortit le lubrifiant (décidément, je vais l'aimer cette table...). Il le débouchonna et le versa sur ses mains et la présenta à l'intimité du sabreur toujours couché sur le dos, les jambes écartées.

Il posa son index au niveau de l'anus de son partenaire et l'introduit tout en douceur à l'intérieur Le vert hoqueta de surprise avant de gémir de douleur, sentant un deuxième doigt rejoindre le premier. Peu à peu, la douleur laissa place au plaisir procuré par les doigts du dandy qu'il avait commencé à bouger.

Tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux mi-clos, au bord des larmes, Zoro sentait la jouissance monter en lui lorsque le blond retira brusquement ses doigts.

- Désolé mais j'en peux plus, s'excusa t-il, j'ai atteins mes limites.

Il s'enfonça profondément dans son ami qui lâcha un cri. Il arrêta sa progression et entama de violent coup de reins, arrachant des cris de plus en plus aiguës au sabreur. Celui-ci s'agrippa à son dos, griffant ses omoplates mais Sanji n'en avait que faire. Il avait l'habitude de ces accès de violence pendant leurs rapports. Les cris de son amant lui vrillaient les tympans et ses propres grognement le rendaient fou. Soudain, il le retourna violemment pour avoir vu sur son dos, mais surtout une meilleure prise.

Ce changement de position eu raison de Zoro qui se libéra sur le drap dans un ultime cri. Sentant l'intérieur de sabreur se contracter, Sanji vint à son tour.

Ils restèrent encore quelques instant l'un dans l'autre avant que le blond ne se décide à se dégager, laissant à l'autre le temps de reprendre son souffle.

* * *

Allongé cote à cote, se reposant après leur "sport", Sanji dit:

- Moi qui ai toujours rêvé de me taper une infirmière, je suis comblé!

Il se tourna vers Zoro et lui demanda:

- J'aurai droit à quel costume la prochaine fois?

Zoro lui sourit et répondit:

- La prochaine fois, c'est toi qui te déguise!

Sanji rigola et se colla à son amant, posant sa tête sur son torse.

_En quoi pouvait-il se déguiser? Pompier peut-être? Oh non, après tout, __un cuisinier,_ c'est déjà assez sexy non? 

* * *

Et voilà! Je n'ai jamais vraiment fait de lemon donc n'hésitez pas à me faire des remarques si il y a un truc qui vous déplaît! ;)

Hiruma-san


End file.
